Kagome's Real Reason in the Feudal Era
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: What is Kagome's real reason for being in the feudal era. ADOPTED BY KLS-Blueskies
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Real Reason in the Feudal Era**

It was the night of the full moon, Inuyasha and his pack were all just settling down for the night after a long day, they finally was able to defeat Naraku but he re-shattered the jewel shards and the group now has to look for them again.

Kagome who was the last to fall asleep looked up at the full moon. It shined on her like it always did, her hair showed off its blue high lights and her brown eyes closed knowing the group was safe for miles from many rampaging demons.

DREAM

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow outside a Japanese castle that was garden by Youkai and Human alike. Kagome then heard voices and went to checked them out. What he found was a girl with extremely long hair that followed the girl a few inches with golden streaks, Inu pointed ears like Sesshomaru's, a black crescent in the middle of her forehead, golden eyes that had black and red flakes if you looked deeply, she had 3 violet stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist and ankles.

What showed Kagome was who she was sitting next to her. He was Sesshomaru who looked a lot younger like in his teens and he was smiling without a care in the world while looking at the girl.

"Sesshomaru my love can I ask you something" The girl asked. Sesshomaru nodded and held her clawed hand.

"Yes Kagome what is it" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was shocked to learn the girl was named after her. Kagome looked at him with worry and uncertainly.

"If I ever were to disappear would you forget about me and take another woman as your mate" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. He chuckled and hugged her.

"No my beautiful Kagome you're the only one worthy of being this one's mate don't ever think that" Sesshomaru said in a warm and gentle voice before pulling her head back and kissed with passion.

DREAM ENDS

Kagome woke up with a rush at what she just dreamed about; it just seemed so real like it happened before. Kagome got up to leave not knowing the eyes of a certain half demon were watching her. But the group also didn't know is that another person was watching the whole group before disappearing.

When the stranger was at least 30 minutes away the person headed straight for Sesshomaru's powerful aura which was not far away.

The person reached Sesshomaru's camp five minutes later and Sesshomaru who was watching over his ward and retainer looked at him coldly. The person then bowed at his feet. He had purple hair cropped to the side, black eyes and a brown kimono.

"Lord of the west I did say I would return if I ever found my master which I had felt her youki was coming from the strange human girl that travels with your younger brother" The young male said. Sesshomaru who looked away snapped his head at full attention.

"Kenji is this true have you found my mate" Sesshomaru asked dropping his mask showing his eyes full of anxiety and hope. The demon Kenji nodded. It was true she disappeared suddenly after the western lands were attacked in fact the Dark Inu's all disappeared and were never heard from since.

"I sense that her demon blood which is inside that human girl is currently breaking the seal that has been placed upon her, it seemed she had a dream of her old life that was how I sensed her Youki" Kenji said. Sesshomaru then nodded before getting up.

"Then I should go and watch the Miko then and see what happens" Sesshomaru before taking off leaving Kenji watching his camp so he decided to wake Jaken to do it so he could go watch his master's camp.

"Soon Kagome this Sesshomaru's will have back as his lady" Sesshomaru said while running with a concentrated face determine to get his missing mate back.

Kagome walked for miles when the morning finally arrived. Kagome then walked into a small flower meadow still thinking about that dream she had that she didn't know two pairs of the same golden eyes were watching her.

'What was that youki I felt from her I know she can't be a demon I known her for 3 years and she stayed human' Inuyasha thought while slowly moving through the trees. Sesshomaru was staying on the same branch watching her waiting for her to come out.

It all came so fast and a bear demon came into the clearing ad took a swipe at her back clawing her deep in the back. Kagome eyes widen when her eyes filled with pain but couldn't scream out for help knowing she was nowhere near her pack.

Kagome collapsed on her nears in her own pile of blood not noticing a sutra fell out of her sleeping yukata and disappear before she could look. Kagome then felt a strong pulse of demonic energy pulse through her body and she gasped.

'This energy it feels so familiar but why is it in me' Kagome thought before passing out from the pain while fully transforming leaving a Taiyoukai and a half demon to defeat the bear demon.

Sesshomaru who sheathed Bakusaiga and went to her side instantly his face full of worry but was happy that she was already healing. He picked her up and looked to his brother.

"Hn little brother since you protected my mate for years and I didn't know I will make you an offer and I don't want you to screw it up" Sesshomaru said to the shocked half demon who only nodded.

"Well since my mate is quite fond of you I will take you under my wing and for defeating Naraku I proudly pronoun you Prince of the Western Lands do you accept Inuyasha" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled with pride.

"Yeah I will we should meet you at the Western castle I have to gather my pack" Inuyasha said leaving. Sesshomaru then carried his sleeping mate back to his camp with a smile.

**A/N: should I make a sequel or no please review and make your answer**


	2. AN

Kagome's Real Reason in the Feudal Era has been adopted by KLS-Blueskies .


End file.
